Security systems have traditionally been utilized for detecting unwanted activity. Such unwanted activity is oftentimes associated with malware, such that the security systems have also detected the malware responsible for the unwanted activity. However, malware has generally evolved for evading detection techniques employed by conventional security systems, thus limiting detection capabilities by the security systems.
Just by way of example, malware activities have customarily been tailored to take advantage of areas of reduced coverage by security systems. In addition, detection techniques utilized by the security systems are oftentimes limited due to performance concerns, compatibility impact, operating systems limitations, etc. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.